


Kiss of the Sea

by TheGreatWave74



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Aoi is a Cinnamon Roll, Day At The Beach, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Nighttime, Swim lessons, Swimsuits, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatWave74/pseuds/TheGreatWave74
Summary: Hina finally teaches her girlfriend to swim, as much as Mahiru would rather stay on land.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Koizumi Mahiru
Kudos: 7





	Kiss of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ash :: Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ash+%3A%3A+Nine).



> This fanfic is a spin-off of Ash :: Nine's story - Tomorrow, which can be found on Amino. I would highly recommend reading the source material before moving on to this, because to be honest, I never realized how adorable this pairing could be until I read Ash's story. 
> 
> With that said, enjoy!

* * *

Mahiru loved her girlfriend dearly. 

She loved everything about the pro swimmer: her infectious laughter, her boundless enthusiasm, her endearing smile… everything. Whenever she was by Hina’s side, be it from the sidelines of their beach or nestled into the swimmer’s strong arms, the whole world around her felt so much more beautiful than it ever had before. Colors looked and felt brighter, tastes became more pronounced, and the warm, blissful sensations that arose from the slightest touch of the tomboy’s mocha skin was all but intoxicating to the redhead. 

In all her years as a photographer, she had captured countless eye-catching images, small pockets of time preserved exclusively for all the world to observe, but each and every last photo compared very little to the real, genuine article. Pictures may be able to invoke dormant emotions that others might have thought to be long gone, but nothing could possibly compare to witnessing an event play out before one's very own eyes.

That's exactly the sort of situation that Mahiru currently found herself in as she watched her beautiful girlfriend, Aoi Asahina, gracefully swimming through the crystal clear waters of their hidden cove. She herself remained perched safely atop of a rocky ledge that met with the sea, one leg dangling down into the salty depths while the other was neatly crossed over her thigh as she quietly hummed to herself.

Tonight was to be their first official date, although it was also supposed to be the day Hina would finally teach her girlfriend to swim, and what better place to do both activities than their personal beach? It would be just the two of them for the whole night, and the fact that they didn't have to worry about anyone else showing up was a huge bonus.

Mahiru's outfit for this momentous occasion was a two-piece bikini which consisted of a repeating pattern of bright, horizontal yellow and white stripes that alternated between one another and were rounded off with a bright yellow trim around the edges. Even though it was supposed to be a "modest" swimsuit, it still showed off a fair amount of her pale skin, leaving Mahiru feeling rather skittish. She supposed it was only natural to feel nervous, but that hardly detracted from her embarrassment.

As for Hina, the tomboy also had on a two-piece, though her choice of swimwear lacked any fancy designs in favor of a simple white color. What it lacked in creativity, it more than made up for it by perfectly highlighting her tanned proportions, which almost seemed to spill out whenever she raised her arms or legs. Hina didn't mind the lovestruck stares Mahiru consistently gave her, but it almost seemed like she was purposefully trying to draw her lover's attention with each little movement she made. If that was her plan, then it was certainly working very well, as the redhead was quite entranced by her display.

In spite of her beach attire, however, Mahiru wasn’t ready to get in the water, even if she was dressed to do just that.

It felt too deep, too dark for her liking. She knew Hina would be there to support her when it actually came time to step out of her comfort zone, but that hardly took the edge off her mind. Getting into the ocean was entirely different compared to actually swimming in it, and Mahiru had made that clear several times already.

Even so, Hina persisted in her efforts to draw the red-haired girl out into the open ocean.

“Come on, Mahiru,” Hina called out, the tanned girl doing backstrokes through the water. “Hop in! The water feels great!”

“We both know that I can’t swim, Hina. I'd just sink the moment I actually got in.” Mahiru plainly stated, although her excuse was merely a way to stall for as long as possible. “Besides, I’m perfectly fine where I am right now.”

“Aww! But Mahiru! You promised you'd let me teach you how to swim!" She ceased backpedaling through the tide, giving Mahiru a slightly pouting look that made her heart race a bit quicker. “I’m telling you, it’s way better _in_ the water than out of it!”

“I won’t really argue with that, but… can it wait just a little bit longer? I'm still trying to work up enough courage to actually do this. Not everyone is a natural swimmer like you, Hina."

"Well… alright. Fine. I'll wait a bit longer." She seemed upset by her refusal, and yet for some odd reason, her lips slowly began to curl up into a mischievous grin. "But as soon as I come up to catch my breath, you're _definitely_ getting in the water with me!"

Hina dramatically pointed towards her lover before inhaling a massive amount of air and diving straight down into the ocean depths.

The clear tide made it easy for Mahiru to watch the tomboy as she floated underwater, one hand plugging her nostrils while the other grabbed hold of a large rock with which she weighed herself down. Hina's gaze shifted upwards from her submerged position, and the two girls exchanged short glances with one another. Mahiru's expression immediately softened as a shy smile found its way onto her features, with Hina adopting a similar expression as a few tiny bubbles escaped her nose.

Really, it was all but impossible to resist her girlfriend's positivity.

If Hina's constant exercising wasn't anything to go by, then Mahiru knew it'd be some time before she actually needed air. Her lung capacity was absolutely ridiculous, though it was to be expected from a pro swimmer. Hopefully she could hold out long enough to where Mahiru would be able to come up with another excuse not to go swimming.

Absentmindedly, she broke off eye contact with the girl underwater, and instead stared up at the massive full moon in the nighttime skies, which cast it's moonlit shadow across the reflective surface of the beach. It almost appeared as if the celestial body was shining down directly onto the two girls, as if giving its sincerest blessings to the happy couple, and the shimmering stars that lined the heavens followed suit with this otherworldly display. A feeling of serenity washed over Mahiru’s being as she wordlessly stared up at the sky, lips curled into a grateful, if somewhat amazed, smile.

This was the type of setting that she’d always _dreamed_ of capturing with her camera. No words could possibly describe the sensations rising up in her chest as she gazed up at the moon. Not even a writing prodigy could ever hope to encompass those feelings the way she was currently experiencing. These emotions welling up inside her chest belonged to her, and her alone. Mahiru would always cherish this one singular moment, deep inside her heart, and she happily carved every little sensation into her very soul.

If only such moments could last forever.

Unfortunately, her poetic musings came to an abrupt end as a certain plucky girl stealthily made her way over to the photographer. Mahiru remained blissfully unaware of the looming presence as she stared up at the vast expanse of space, which was all the opportunity they needed in order to take her completely by surprise. She had no idea as to what was coming.

In one swift move, Hina breached the surface right in front of Mahiru, taking in a large breath as she did. The photographer nearly jumped out of her skin as water splashed her legs, and she gave the swimmer a look of pure, unadulterated surprise.

“Time’s up~!” Hina playfully chanted, clearly amused by the sight of her girlfriend startled out of her wits, before tenderly grabbing hold of the redhead’s wrists. 

Mahiru shuddered when she realized what Hina was about to do. “H-Hina! Stop pulling on my--GYAAAH!” She let out a scream as her whole body was pulled down into the ocean.

A loud splash echoed around the hidden cove, and the redhead quickly found herself unable to breath as saltwater stung at her eyes and flooded her nostrils. She recoiled from the sudden chill of the sea, with the cold sending tremors down her spine. Now at the water's complete mercy, she sank further down into the clear depths, a trail of large bubbles escaping her gaping mouth. Her breath already felt like it was about to give way, despite being down for only a few seconds, and it was then that Hina finally went to wrap her arms around her torso and effortlessly haul her back up to the surface.

Once their heads made it above water, Mahiru gasped for air and immediately began to spit out all the seawater she had the misfortune of swallowing. It took a few moments for her breathing to stabilize, and once it did, she went to fix Hina with a rather sharp glare. “Jeez, what was that for?!” 

Hina simply started to heartily laugh, sending ripples through the still tides. “I told you, didn’t I? I said as soon as I caught my breath, you’d be getting into the water. It’s your fault you didn’t see me swimming towards you.”

“Hina, telling me to get in is _completely_ different from pulling me in! I mean, seriously! What were you thinking?!”

Her laughter suddenly dies down. “What was I thinking?” The swimmer pursed a curious finger to her lips. “Well… I was thinking that it’s time for my amazing girlfriend to go swimming with me! That’s what!” She doesn't stop there. “And I was also thinking about how cute her swimsuit is, and how pretty her eyes are, and how much I love her, and how I want to sleep with her every night, and-”

“O-Okay, okay! I-I get the idea!” Mahiru feels her cheeks constantly turning an even brighter shade of red with each compliment Hina teasingly gives her, but a small part of her is still slightly upset about being yanked into the water. “Sheesh… What am I ever going to do with you? We’ve only been dating for a week and I’m already feeling overwhelmed.”

Her once furious expression melted into more of a reluctant pout. She went to swat some of the wet hair out of her eyes, but found that Hina was already one step ahead of her. The tanned girl gently parted her soaking wet bangs before doing the same to her own, after which she hugged her girlfriend a little bit tighter, smiling brightly the whole time.

“Aww, lighten up, Mahiru. I was just trying to have a bit of fun. We _are_ on a date, you know.” Her blue eyes remained fixated on her passenger. “Besides, if I hadn’t dragged you in, then you would’ve just kept stalling for the rest of the night like before, so you can’t say that I didn’t do you a small favor.”

"T-That's… Well…" Mahiru goes to protest, but she knows that her girlfriend is absolutely right, and gives a reluctant sigh of defeat. "…Fine, you win."

She just can’t find it in herself to stay mad at the tomboy, and finally allows her body to go limp against Hina’s. She takes the opportunity to nestle her head onto the nape of her shoulders. Her eyes close for just a moment as she samples the tanned girl's warmth, which makes the cold temperature of the water feel as if it was never there to begin with.

Another huff of resignation escapes her lips, but the smile on Mahiru's face is as clear as day. “You’re a real handful, you know that, Hina?”

“Maybe… but you loooove me~!” She teases once more. The redhead found that she couldn’t suppress her own quiet giggles any longer, and gives in to her own laughter.

“…I do." She longingly stares back up at Hina, running her fingers up and down her back. "I love you so much."

"Hehehe… I love you, too, Mahiru." The tomboy murmured.

Both girls found themselves drawing ever close to one another, their gazes firmly locked together, and under the otherworldly light of the moon, their lips finally meet. Hina tasted as sweet as she remembered, if also a little bit salty, but Mahiru finds that she doesn't particularly mind. If anything, the faint taste of the sea reminds her of the beautiful girl in her arms. She feels so alive in this moment, savoring every single joyous sensation that came with the swimmer's soft, delicate touch.

Their kiss doesn't last for very long, but it's enough to leave both girls feeling starry-eyed and even more in love.

Mahiru boldly leans in for another kiss, but to her surprise, Hina suddenly backs away just before their lips can make contact for the second time in a row.

"Oh no you don't!" She exclaimed. Immediately, Hina began to deftly maneuver away from the safety of the shores and closer towards the open waters, taking the photographer with her. "I've got you all figured out, Mahiru! A few kisses aren't going to keep me from teaching you to swim!"

…Curses. Once again, she had underestimated Hina's intuition.

"…I can try, can't I?" 

"You could… but that's not gonna change my mind. Although, you're welcome to kiss me as much as you want when you actually learn to swim!"

Mahiru breathlessly chuckles. "Alright, then. I can work with that. But like I said before, don't go blaming me if I completely suck at it."

She lets herself be whisked away by Hina, who, contrary to her own statement, takes the opportunity to swiftly plant a single kiss onto her cheeks. Mahiru almost wants to argue with her about being a hypocrite, but lets it slide for now as a chorus of giggles escapes both girl's lips.

She'd get her comeuppance soon enough.


End file.
